Field of the Invention
A disclosure of the present specification relates to an interference-removed reception method and a terminal.
Related Art
A 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) that improves a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) has been introduced to a 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink and a single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The OFDM needs to know in order to understand the OFDMA. The OFDM may be used since an inter-symbol interference effect can be reduced due to low complexity. The OFDM converts data to be input in serial into N parallel data and transmits it by carrying N orthogonal sub-carriers. The sub-carriers maintains orthogonally in a frequency dimension. Meanwhile, the OFDMA means a multiple access method to realize multiple accesses by providing a part of the available sub-carrier to each user independently, in a system using the OFDM in a modulation scheme.
In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) evolved from the 3GPP LTE.
In addition, in recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on a heterogeneous network in which a macro cell and a small cell co-exist. In particular, there is an ongoing discussion for traffic offloading by distributing terminals connected to the macro cell to the small cell.
Meanwhile, interference may be more and more increased due to such a small cell, and thus an interference cancellation capability is desperately required.